Lost Colony
by metalmouth7
Summary: The dark history of the Nightosphere, and that of the great Dark Lord Hunson Abadeer. A sort of look into the history of the Land of Ooo, and a more realistic take on how it came to be.


_... not to mention that we sent the fourth probe through the portal today. Just like the others, the footage and readings are coming through, but there definitely seems to be some sort of wierd electro-magnetic interference messing with the transmissions. We'll have to work that out before we send anybody through. We don't want anybody's radio kicking out, and them falling into a fissure somewhere. Otherwise, nothing really new has happened at work, however..._

The mob surged before the strange metal gate, all jockeying for a position at the front of the crowd. They all knew the missiles would be upon them in mere minutes, and none wished to be caught in the blast. Watching the chaos from above, Dr. Abadeer could almost smell the panic as he directed the action within the command room. "James, hurry up with the capacitors, we need to get these people through now," he said to one scientist, quickly turning to another working a computer console. "Anne, make sure the power levels stay stable. The last thing we need is this thing blowing up in our faces."

_... and her teacher says she's doing fine in music and art class, but she dosn't really get along with some of the other students. I'll have to talk to her about that later, and see what's wrong. That isn't like her at all._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please calm down. Could you please just fo-" This was getting him nowhere. Sighing, he looked up at the control room far above. Nodding to his colleagues up in the control booth, he chose to merely stand and wait. Glancing about, he noted how the surveyor drones stood around him, the bulky rovers heavily laden with various pieces of cargo. The machines were never made to carry cargo, but there was no way they'd ever get enough food through the portal if they just carried it, so there would be no other way. They'd just have to hope the delicate machines survived the trip.

The crowd jumped as a whole as the great gate began to vibrate, and a grand portal formed. As the magnificent blue field began to form, Hunson immediately made his way towards it backwards, facing the awed crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, now that the portal is open, I ask that you proceed in an orderly fashion, otherwise-" The crowd began surging towards the gate without another thought, threatening to trample the small Doctor. Knowing he would be unable to calm the crowd, he chose the next logical course of action - running towards the portal himself.

As he entered the portal, he felt unfathomable forces ripping at his body, as uncolors and sideless shapes seemed to pass through him. He felt every ounce of his being cry out in horror as he shot out from reality, shuddering through space-time itself. As he drifted, a mere cloud of matter, thousands of unbidden thoughts crossed his mind, ideas both primal and all too unnatural consumed him, wringing his mind as a washcloth.

Suddenly, after what seemed like either a split second, or an eternity, he was merely there. The new dimension arrived as if he had always been there, or it there, with the sensations and illusions of the portal seeming as if they were a dream. As the shock of his arrival left him, it was replaced with one of awe. Around him spat geysers of flame from large fissures, whilst the sky above was filled with brackish smoke. The embryonic (or was it corporeal?) world itself seemed to be writhing with primordial rage at his intrusion, quaking beneath as he took his first glances at the alien landscape.

After a long minute, he turned behind him. Dozens of frightened eyes looked back at him, fearing for their future in such a hellish place. Looking at the crowd, he willed himself to say something - anything to help calm the frightened souls, to help them prepare for the struggle that awaited them. Mustering his will, he began his speech:

"Uh... we're... here?"

This was going to be harder than he thought.


End file.
